


For Keith, Forever Ago

by yeahllow (orphan_account)



Category: Lance McClain - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, keith kogane - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking, the topic of mental illness comes up, they love eachother so much omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yeahllow
Summary: A lake house, an album, and a couple of words can change the whole summer-either for the worse or the better. But for Lance, tomorrow is a new sun even though tonight-they witnessed something horrible





	1. -Prologue-

_ The phone rang. _

 

_ And rang _

 

_ And rang _

 

_ *click* _

 

_ “Hey, it’s Keith! I’m probably busy right now but leave a message and I’ll try and get back to you-” _

 

_ *beep* _

 

_ “Listen, I-” _

 

_ “Still - I still love you and I want you to know that.” _

 

_ “I’ll keep you posted when I see you again buddy-” _

 

_ *click* _

 


	2. -one-

It was the break of summer for all of them- except Pidge, Shiro, and Allura-because they were always working bodies. Anyway, that’s not what we’re focusing on. Instead, we’re going to focus on Allura’s handed down van filled with a bunch of teenagers- I don’t know who thought this was a good idea. One of Allura’s family friends has a lake house down by the Ozarks. It was really pretty don’t get me wrong- It’s just the crew that’s going to the lake house was to be concerned of.

Here was the layout.

-Allura drove- there was no way Lance was allowed to drive, he still backseat drove however.  
-Shiro was in passenger- occasionally calming down Allura after someone cuts her off.  
-Keith was behind Shiro.  
-Lance was behind Allura.  
-Finally, in the back back was Hunk and Pidge, her legs draped across his lap.

The van was far from luxurious. This was apparent from the worn fabric on the cushioned seats, the windows sometimes not wanting to roll down, the fact that it could still play cassettes, and the tearing of the fabric on the ceiling. Also, it just smelled like a car that’s been in use for generations- stale fast food fries and all.

“How long do we have?” Keith groaned, slumping more into his seat, causing Lance to slap his leg at his annoying question.

“Oh my god guys-” Allura laughed.  
“We are like-driving up to it now!” She exclaimed.

Shiro smiled softly at her as she kept her eyes on the street in front of her.

Pidge had headphones on, so she didn’t know.

Hunk was fast asleep in an oddly contorted position in the car seats.

////

“Hey remember when we were in the car-yknow Allura’s old lemon of a thing- and we went to that cabin, man...We ate so much crap on that ride oh my god. *laugh* when Pidge had coffee and she wouldn’t shut up about mars for like 30 minutes until she finally crashed. Or how we silently bet things that Shiro would say to Allura because of how painfully obvious he was into her….. I just hope you’ll remember that when I see you.”

*click*

////

Everyone huddled behind her as she fumbled with the keys due to excitement, trying to find the right one to unlock the front door. Lance took it all in, his blue eyes scanning everywhere he could. The cabin was reasonably large- two stories with 3 bedrooms from what Allura said. The gravel from the driveway somehow found its way into Lance’s sneakers as he walked from the car. Pidge looked around too, especially at the little flowers that would snake their way through the rocks. Shiro was rambling about boats next to Allura while Keith was glued to Lance’s side. 

“Aha!” Allura shouted as she finally got the front door to violently swing open inwards, creating a huge noise.

With a squeal, she threw her backpack in the door and ran in. 

“Guys come on!”

Shiro chuckled as he motioned for everyone to follow.

Keith and Lance exchanged glances.

“This is definitely a lot nicer than what I imagined!” Pidge noted while walking in.

Allura glared at her.

“I’m sorry -but when you explain to me that we’re going to be in a cabin for the summer, I don’t imagine polished wood railings and I dunno air conditioning.” She shrugged, raising her voice towards the end, the same way you would for a question.

Allura sighed and looked around.

“This is it!” She stated, a smile still plastered on her face.

“It’s awesome!” Shiro beamed.

Keith holding out his hand for Lance to high five, their bets still going strong. 

“So I was thinking-” Allura chimed.

“This better not be sleeping arrangements.” Hunk groaned.

“So Keith and Lance- you get one of the upstairs bedrooms.”

Keith objected jokingly. 

“Really? This nerd?” He elbowed Lance. 

“Hunk and I can take the bunk beds?” Pidge asked, looking at Hunk who replied with a nod.

“Okay and that leaves-”

“You and Shiro.” Lance giggled like an 8-year-old girl.

“Oh-we can take the master!”

Shiro’s face went as red as the pillows on the century old couch


	3. -two-

Time seemed to pass quickly in that cabin, who knows what it was. Eventually, Keith and Lance managed to settle down in their room while putting their clothes in the drawers of the solid wood dressers. The room looked like as if a child made it out of lincoln logs and had that wooden smell as well. In the room, there was a sliding glass door that led to a balcony, which they thought was nice. However, there was one detail about the bedroom that the boys decided to ignore; there was only one bed. Yes, it was a larger bed but Keith was not about to focus on sleeping next to Lance right now. Almost as if on queue for him to do something stupid, Lance pulled away the curtain and looked through the glass doors that had a view to the vast lake, the sunset slowly making itself known.

“Hey Keith..” He started, his smirk not visible to him because of how he was facing the glass.

“What dipshit?” Keith asked with a slight chuckle.

“There are boats-” He giggled as if Keith was supposed to catch on to some joke.

“And?” Keith asked, not connecting his thoughts.

“We should go in one tonight-” Lance suggested, turning around to Keith with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Keith laughed as he placed his final pair of shorts for the weekend and closed the drawer.

“No!” He scoffed.

“Dude, these aren’t even our boats, how are we supposed to know how to use them, or use them correctly?” He continued, looking back at Lance.

“Are you saying that I don’t know how to maneuver a boat?” Lance asked with a tone of victimization, hands on his hips.

Keith sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes at his childish like comebacks.

“No Lance-I just don’t think you can maneuver it well.”

Lance’s jaw dropped while Keith laughed at his dramatized actions. Lance couldn’t help but smile a little on the inside; Keith’s laugh was just too much. Everything from the way his nose scrunched up only slightly and how he would hide his smile with his hand-Lance hated that. He wanted nothing but to see what was behind that hand. 

////

“Hey yeah, it’s me- they haven’t canceled your phone yet? Wow okay. I wanted to talk about this because there is no one else to really talk to about this ha um. I loved your laugh a lot like-how did you even do that? Is it possible for another human to do it the same way you did because I don’t-I don’t think that can happen. I learned a lot from that laugh. Also, make sure to show me your smile more when I see you- bye, I love you. *click*”

////

 

\---------

Everyone seemed to crash in their assigned bedrooms. All except for Shiro and Allura-we’ll get to the boys later. Shiro was under the flannel covers in his pajamas, a big t shirt, and boxers, and focused his gaze on the hypnotizing fan constructed onto the rustic ceiling. 

“Okay is it just me or-” Allura started before she spat out toothpaste in the bathroom sink a couple of feet across from the bed.

“Every time we say something, Lance and Keith giggle or do something?” She asked, waving her toothbrush in the air.

Shiro averted his gaze from the fan to her in pajamas as well, a nice nightgown with her hair tied up in a messy top knot and all makeup wiped clean from her face.

“Y-yeah I did kind of notice. But then again, it is Keith and Lance.” Shiro agreed while shrugging his shoulders slightly. 

“Yeah..” Agreed Allura quietly as she turned off the light in the bathroom, leaving only the full moon in the window to be the source of light for the whole room.  
Despite this, she managed to crawl into the king sized bed beside Shiro without ease. As she snuggled herself into the covers, she turned her head to try and look at him but even in the dark, she could still see him staring at the ceiling fan. 

“Is everything alright?” She asked quietly as she shifted her body to lay on her side. 

Shiro exhaled heavily and hummed a bit as a sign he’s going to say something.

“Yeah yeah! Everything’s ..good..just a lot on my mind.” He replies quietly, moving his head to meet her gaze, her pupils widened from the dark room. 

“Like what?” She asked, still keeping her eyes locked on him.

Following her lead, he too decided to shift onto his side and faced her equally now.

“It’s just..so weird being home after all the Galra and stuff-” He took a deep breath and momentarily closed his eyes.

“Hey-” Allura whispered as she reached out to cup his cheek with her hand, hesitating for a moment, then deciding to screw it and just did it.

“You don’t have to worry..we’re all safe now.” She smiled, stroking his cheek with her thumb, Shiro smiling back. 

That was one thing that was special about Allura, she got to see Shiro’s many smiles he had, a spectrum of them. 

“Thanks..” He sighed as he looked at her lovingly, unsure whether she received or felt the same emotion

Disrupting the moment, Allura heard the floor above her creak and her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“What do you think-” She started but was interrupted by Shiro softly hushing her.

“I’m sure it’s Pidge or someone being restless..its fine” He hummed consolingly.

“Okay..” She whispered back.

Upstairs, Keith was fast asleep while Lance sat on the edge of the bed awake, waiting for the clock to strike exactly 3.

“57…” Lance whispered as he looked back at his sneakers then back to sleeping Keith.  
“3!” He exclaimed as he jumped up to start shaking Keith in the bed.

“Whaa...WHAt the HELL LANCe?!” Keith groaned as he sat up.

“If you’re not on fire or fuckin...having an aneurysm.” He rambled.

“C’mon!” Lance giggled as he grabbed Keith's hand and pulled energetically, forcing Keith’s body to shoot up, his bare feet against the woollen rug. 

Keith didn’t have a chance to blink as Lance was practically dragging him down the stairs now, almost tripping trying to keep up with him. It was also quite terrifying as the cabin was almost completely silent as well as dark. The old wood floor whined underneath their ecstatic feet as Lance lead both of them to the back glass sliding door that leads to the lake with a path made from variant stones. 

“LaNCE...wHAT IS THIS?” Keith called out sternly.

“You’ll see..” Lance smirked but with his face hidden in the dark. 

He slid open the door, it wailing on the tracks as Lance stood to the side and motioned Keith outside with his hand. 

“After you my good sir~” He bowed with a slight giggle.

Keith scoffed as he looked at the faint light outside and back at Lance. 

“Seriously, what is this?” He asked, not as firmly, but still having no idea what’s going on. 

“Just walk outside.” Lance sighed, Keith obliged shortly afterward.

Lance slid the door shut with a slam which caused Keith to jump slightly. 

“Okay okay..” Lance whispered as he grabbed Keith’s arm to advance down the path.

Keith ventured down behind him with very careful footing considering that Lance literally gave him no time so he was still in his pajamas- Flannel pants and an old tattered shirt, and he had no shoes on. He would never admit it, but he kind of liked how tightly Lance was gripping his arm and whispering little ‘you got it?’ or ‘you okay?’s while wandering down the path. Finally, Lance ceased his grip on Keith’s arm and stood in front of a boat docked on the sandy shore, a lantern already planted in the center of the old rusty canoe. 

“Tada~” He chimed as he presented it with his arms out as if it was his prized science fair project to the judges.   
Keith covered his mouth with his hand and laughed into it.

“Lance..what is this?” He asked, still laughing.

Lance smiled at his laugh and almost forgot to respond.

“Well, this is me proving to you that I know how to maneuver a boat.” He sang in a teasing tone.   
“Now get in!”

Keith nervously glanced at Lance then the boat. 

“Okay okay!” He mumbled while making his way into the seat actually resting on the shore, his feet scrunching up on the cold metal surface of the canoe, Lance making his way to the frontmost seat while having to trudge through the water.

“Wait, there are only two oars?” Keith noted.

“Yup!” Lance exclaimed as he took the two said oars and actually pushed the boat off the sand, causing Keith to grip the sides. 

“Aw, so you’re gonna row me around like that scene in tangled~” Keith teased with a smirk.

“I mean if you put it that way-” Lance laughed, distracted by the direction to take the boat. 

When he did look up, however, he was taken back by the view he got. The battery powered lantern between them casted shadows that sat perfectly on Keith’s face and reflected against his dark eyes that were looking at the scattered array of constellations. The only sound between the two boys were the oars gliding against the water because honestly, Lance didn’t know what to say. Everything about him in this moment was perfect. The way his black hair tickled right below his eyebrows, how occasionally, a small smile would tug at his lips, how his shirt collar was worn enough that it sagged below his collarbones, how the moonlight bounced off him and just him being there was perfect for Lance.

“I told you I could use a boat.” Lance smiled as he finally mustered up the courage to have actual words come out of his mouth.

“Okay okay, you do know how to use a boat.” He smiled back, putting his hands up.

Honestly, Keith didn’t even do anything.But for some reason, Lance’s heart was pounding as if he just sprinted a half marathon-he didn’t know what to do. 

“You’re very pret-THE MOON IS VERY PRETTY TONIGHT.” Lance stuttered, mentally screaming as loud as he could as well as internally punching himself as hard as he can.   
Keith looked down a bit, thanking the dimly lit lantern for not showing the hidden flushed pigments in his face. 

“Yeah,...you’re right.” He agreed quietly, looking back up to the moon again. 

Then, it happened again, the silence. Neither of them could put together the words. 

“Dude...Allura and Shiro are sharing a room.”Keith whispered like a twelve-year-old boy discovering google images for the first time. 

“I know right!” Lance leaned in like a girl listening to school gossip on the playgrounds.

“Do you think they’re gonna…” Keith trailed off with a small giggle. 

Lance rolled his eyes.

“I dunno...but… we will find out because Pidge’s room is next to theirs.” He laughed, Keith, joining in.

After their bout of laughter, Keith started to rub his arms with his hands to gather some heat into his skin in the cool summer night. Lance noticed this and started taking off his jacket. Keith was going to question it but his facial expression said it for him. 

“Well, you’re cold so I’m gonna give you my jacket-” Lance started as Keith watched him slowly stand up.

“LANCE. NO” Keith warned him, his eyes wide with fear. 

“What it’s just my jacket?” He asked, still standing.

“YOU’RE GONNA TIP THE BOAT-” He started.

“No I’m noooot~” He shrugged off.

As he took another step, the unequal weight distribution caused the boat to lean to the side until it completely flipped over, resulting in a huge splash. Gathering himself, Keith was able to pop his head up first, taking a huge breath of air while treading water. After him, Lance finally surfaced himself.

“OVER. YOU’RE GOING TO TIP THE BOAT OVER.” Keith finally finished while yelling at Lance, the light from the somehow floating and waterproof lantern shining on his face.

Lance spit out a stream of water in Keith’s face like a fountain which caused Keith to immediately splash back at Lance, causing him to start choking on the water.

“That’s what you get.” He grumbled as he started to swim towards the shore. 

“Keith the-...the boat.” Lance sighed as he looked at the boat then back at him. 

After what seemed to be an ungodly amount of time for Keith swimming and Lance slogging the canoe across the water, they finally made it onto the rocky sand shore. Keith sat on the edge, out of breath, and clutching his knees to his chest. His pants were sticking to his legs considering how they were drenched in lake water. Lance shortly threw himself on the shore after him, out of breath as well. 

“I can’t believe you-” Keith scolded, trying not to laugh. 

Lance positioned himself to sit next to him on the sand, him soaking wet as well. 

“Yeah-yeah I know.” He smirked, looking at Keith, his sodden hair stuck to his face. 

After the two boys shared a quiet moment sitting next to each other, Lance finally got to reach over and drape his now sopping jacket over Keith’s shoulders, resulting in a soft laugh from Keith.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do!” Lance exclaimed, grinning from Keith’s laugh.

Lance shifted himself a bit to face him, a look of contemplation on his face. 

“Keith?” He asked after inhaling sharply. 

Keith hummed back and raised an eyebrow as a way of saying ‘yes?’

“Can I do something like….really stupid?” He asked, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. 

“I’d be shocked if something topped that.” He scoffed, referring to flipping the boat. 

Lance admired him as he slightly nodded, his wet hair shining in the moon. 

“Just don’t freak-” Lance stuttered nervously.

“Lance what the hell-” Keith started before being interrupted by Lance’s lips slamming onto his, a hand running through his messy mop of black hair. 

Lance’s head was pounding and his brain was just translating back as a fuzzy tv screen, unsure what to do next or how the hell to react, how Keith felt, how the rest were going to react if they found out, what are his hands doing, or how his legs were positioned on the sand. His eardrums were ringing, the only thing he could hear was his name but he wasn’t sure where it came from. Finally, his gaze averted to Keith who parted from the kiss a couple of seconds ago, shaking him while jeering his name, causing Lance’s hearing to avert back to normal. 

“Y-yeah?” Lance asked groggily, wiping his eyes with his fist, immediately regretting it due to the sand. 

“You just kissed me..?That was the stupid thing?” Keith stated with a slight laugh.

“I love you.” Lance said, but it came out as “Yeah..”


	4. -three-

////////

“Leave a message after the tone. *beep*”

“Hey Keith, I’m just driving and I passed a lake so I couldn’t help but remember the night we went in a canoe. Damn, I’m stupid. Why did you let me kiss you anyway? I mean you did look realllyy hot- I remember that. Just- I’ll tell you more later.

 

Love you.”

////////

 

It was about 9 am when Pidge felt her phone buzz next to her in bed. Reluctantly, she turned it on and glanced at the screen while squinting, so she reached over and grabbed her glasses which were hanging off her bunk.

“L-Lance?” It was a text from Lance. 

She used her knees to make a tent formation with the sheets over her and texted back.  
\-------  
Lance: PIDGE YOU WON’T BELIEVE 

Pidge: What did you do now dumbass

Lance: ITS A GOOD THING I PROMISE

Pidge: Okay I’m listening-

Lance: You can’t tell anyone about this though

Pidge: ;)

Lance: PIDGE

Pidge: Alright I promise

Lance: okay good

Lance: So long story short, Keith and I snuck out on one of those shady ass boats last night/morning? buT WE KISSED !!!!PIDGE IT HAPPENED

Pidge: AHHHHH YAY YOU ACTUALLY DID IT  
\----  
She couldn’t help but smile under the covers.  
\----  
Lance: He didn’t really say anything though?..

Pidge: How so?

Lance: Basically I was like “I’m gonna do something stupid-” and he was all “okay” so then I DID IT and he was like “That was the stupid thing?” tbh I DONt know what this means!!

Pidge: hmmm yeah Idk what goes on in Keith’s mind sometimes-but hey I heard Hunk is making pancakes.

Pidge: Lance?

Pidge: Okay I’ll meet you downstairs lol.

\-----

She still couldn’t stop smiling as she tucked her phone away under the pillow. With her small feet, she climbed down the wooden ladder from her bed and jumped off the last couple of steps, resulting in a louder thud than expected. She shuffled down the stairs in her pajamas and she was greeted by everyone at the dinner table with big plates of pancakes. 

“Hey, guys!” Pidge chimed as she looked over and waved to Hunk who gave her a plate of sprinkle filled pancakes.

Her face immediately brightened as she saw the sprinkles and looked at Hunk who just giggled.  
“Allura and Shiro decided to be troopers and do an early morning grocery run~” He smiled as he gestured the two sitting next to each other, also in their pajamas at the table.

“It was no problem!” Shiro laughed with a mouthful of pancakes. 

“Thanks, Hunk!” Pidge smiled as she gave him a side hug with one arm. 

He grinned back as he followed her with his own breakfast and joined the table. 

“HUNK, YOU ARE MY FAVORITE PERSON!” Lance shouted, basically crying over his pancakes. 

Everyone laughed and nodded along, soft music playing from the small battery radio in the kitchen. 

Sitting across from Lance was none other than Keith, who would look up occasionally and smirk at him. This would cause Lance to laugh nervously, then look down at the old barn table.

“Is it just me- or was someone walking around upstairs last night?” Allura asked casually while taking a sip of her orange juice. No one saw, but Shiro was holding her hand under the table.

Lance fumbled with his flatware at the question, causing a loud racket.

Keith put his hand up to his mouth, still holding his knife, and giggled slightly. Pidge smirked from down the table.

“I didn’t hear anyone Allura~” Pidge winked in Lance’s direction who made a cutthroat motion back, which just had Keith generally confused. 

Shiro narrowed his eyes, feeling as if something happened. 

“Lance...Pidge?” Shiro asked with a slight firmness that would have a bunch of toddlers stop in their tracks.

Hunk let out a “OOOoOooOo” that you would make if your friend ever got in trouble at school.

Allura tried to hide her giggling, but it failed.

“Oh Shiro...this isn’t me-this is all Lance..” Pidge said in an innocent tone. 

“liTTLE Shit” Keith coughed. 

Shiro redirected his gaze towards him.   
“Keith?” Shiro asked more gently.

 

“Guys- you won’t get in trouble..” Allura said reassuringly with a smile.

“KeithandIsnuckoutonaboat.” Lance mumbled while taking a gulp of milk.

“What was that?” Shiro asked, causing Lance to choke on his milk.

“Keith and I snuck out on a boat-” Lance stated more coherently while looking at Keith who looked far from pleased.

Allura propped her elbow up on the table and rubbed the bridge of her nose while sighing.

“What the heck guys?! You could’ve gotten hurt!” Shiro lectured, Allura grazing her thumb against his hand under the table to calm him down. 

“Shiro it’s okay..really! Lance can kind of maneuver a boat.” Keith smiled.

Lance shot him a death glare but got kicked in the shin nonchalantly by Keith which caused him to smile back innocently.

“Thanks, Keith..” Shiro consented.

This just sent Pidge into hysterics as she just started laughing, Keith taking after her.

Shortly after all the laughing died off, Keith pushed his chair back and stood up.

“Hey I’m gonna go to the bathroom-” he proposed as he walked off in that direction. 

Lance just stared off at his empty seat as he felt a hint of sadness as he left. 

“Guys we should have a bonfire  
tonight!” Hunk suggested, shifting the mood. 

“Yes!!” Pidge shouted, making everyone chuckle under their breath. 

In the bathroom, Keith shut the door and leaned against it with a big sigh. He needed this comforting privacy for a while now. It’s not that he didn’t like them because that’s not the case at all- he loves them. It’s just he needed this time. The aged forest green wallpaper seemed to bounce off the mirror as Keith was examining his reflection. He ran the faucet on the slightly yellowing sink and got his hand wet to run it through his hair. “What does he want me to do?!” He grumbles as he gripped the edges of the sink.

“Hey Lance-” he started as glanced up at the mirror.

“About our kiss last night..uh..I liked it?” He practiced to himself.

“Nono..um.. we should get on another boat sometimes?”

“ Ugh no.”

“ You really know your way around a lake? Oh god no.”

“You look really..nice? Um..handsome?”

“Lance, I-you're cool.”

“FUCK THAT’S EVEN WORSE”

After creating scenarios in his head for about 20 minutes, he finally left the bathroom and closed the door with a sigh, greeted by Pidge face to face.

“PIDGE WHAT THE HELL?” He shouted.

“So...you like Lance?” She said with an expression that could only be described as ‘( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)’.

“Pidge I swear to god if you tell ANYONE.” He whispered as he shoved her back with his finger. 

“I know you kissed~” she smirked with her arms crossed.

Keith nearly choked on his own spit.

“What?” He stuttered.

“Lance told me!” She exclaimed with the same shit eating grin on her face.

“I'm going to kill him..” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Not before our bonfire tonight!” Pidge sang as she made her way out to help clean the kitchen.

“Oh god-” he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.


	5. -four-

////

“Sometimes I still miss Hunk’s pancakes. He doesn't really make them anymore but god love the guy- he’s like my brother. Honestly, I wouldn't be able to survive this whole..thing without him. 

That's all.”  
/////

It was now late afternoon and everyone had their healthy and exhausting dose of swimming in. Everyone had dinner and settled in, but Shiro and Allura got sent out to get firewood-courtesy of Keith and Lance. 

“Hey a Bonfire could be fun!” Shiro suggested while stepping over piles of brush in the woods, occasionally picking up some sticks.

“Yeah-” Allura agreed as she adjusted her hat and reached down to pick up sticks as well.

“Hey, we should start a pile!” She chimed as she threw down her sticks and wiped her hands on her jeans. 

“Or is this a way for me to carry your shit?” Shiro laughed as he dropped his sticks in the pile too, their faces only a couple of inches apart. 

“Are you saying that this bonfire is shit? I'd hate to tell Pidge that!” She teased with a slight smirk. 

“Aw cmon, don't pull the Pidge card b-” he stopped himself.

“Were you about to say something?” She asked, pausing after her words. 

“No-I.” He stuttered, trying to cover up his awkwardness by laughing. 

“Okay!” She giggled as she took off another direction, her old sneakers crushing dead leaves underneath her, her white ponytail bouncing from the back.

Shiro sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Allura wait!” He laughed as he caught up to her. 

“Hmm?” She hummed with a smile.

Shiro grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, facing him.

“Can I?” He asked, slightly out of breath from avoiding sudden death by branches. 

She nodded cheekily and Shiro took this as a sign to finally pull her in and kiss her, properly this time. 

In the moment, he took a hand off her shoulder and cupped it around her face, streaking dirt from the sticks onto her cheeks.

She couldn't care less about that.   
\---

“Hunk.” Pidge started as she hung like a bat off her top bunk. 

“Yeah?” He asked as he was reading a book on the bottom bunk.

“Keith and lance-what's the stitch?” She added.

He sighed as he set down the book over his face. 

“You see it too?” He groaned.

“LANCE TOLD ME!” She shouted.

Hunk sat up so fast that he hit his head on her bunk.

“Ow...BUT WHAT?!” He exclaimed.

“YEAH- LANCE KISSED HIM! KISSED HIM!” She clapped between ‘kissed’ and ‘him’

“I dunno Pidge- I don't think we should be snooping in their stuff, especially Keith.” He suggested.

“You're right- I should've brought nail polish so we can give each other manicures while talking~” Pidge giggled.

“PIDGE THAts not what I meant!” Hunk laughed slightly.

“I mean- we should be minding our own business.” Hunk crossed his arms.

“Hunk- have you met me?” Pidge asked sarcastically.

“You're right…” he gave in.

As Pidge opened her mouth to say something, she heard Allura shout in the entrance all the way from her room. 

“We’re back!” She exclaimed after she set the firewood down outside, wiping her hands together. 

“Hey!” Keith welcomed as he was leaning against the kitchen island, Lance behind him looking for something in the fridge. 

“Hi Keith!” She sang as she started towards the living room. 

“Allura you have something-” Keith noted while patting his cheek with his hand. 

He noticed the dirt almost immediately and how it looked like a handprint. On this note, he just lightly kicked Lance who turned around and smirked at Keith.

“I know right?’ He whispered. 

“Oh-Yeah our hands got dirty from the sticks!” She excused as she held up her barely scuffed hands. However, she did do most of the heavy lifting, she just wasn’t making the situation she wasn’t aware of better for herself. 

“Uh-huh..” Keith retorted as he took a sip out of a can of root beer. 

“The actual stuff is in the bottom drawer.” Allura professed with a smirk before making her way upstairs to her bedroom to freshen up a bit.

Lance took this information to heart and managed to pull a beer out of the bottom drawer in the fridge which caused Keith to immediately react. 

“LANce…..Out of everyone in this household, I think you’re the last one who needs that.” Keith persisted while nodding towards the beer bottle. 

“Crackin’ a cold one with the boys~” Lance sang as he opened the bottle and tipped it towards Keith. 

“Oh my god I honestly can’t believe you.” He laughed as he watched Lance take his first gulp of it, immediately coughing afterward.   
“Oh, I don’t believe for a second that’s the first time you’ve ever had a beer.” Keith scoffed while rolling his eyes. 

“Because I’m not a pussy. I usually take the hard stuff.” He winked while taking another drink while being able to take it down this time. 

A beat passed and the only thing that was heard besides lance’s cassette playing on the radio was the sound of Keith setting his can down on the granite countertop. 

“Lance, can I actually-uh- ask you something?” He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. 

“Hmm?” Lance hummed in response, a giddy smile plastered on his face. 

“When-um-when you kissed me..on the boat? What exactly did you...mean by it?” He asked while rubbing the back of his neck. 

Lance set his bottle down with a clank.

“Well, shouldn't it be obvious?” He gestured with his hands while he looked back up at Keith with his wickedly blue eyes.

“So you? Like-” Keith started but was interrupted by Lance nodding. 

“Mmhmmm. Of course I like you in that way -what isn't there to like?” Lance giggled while still looking at him.

“You'd be surprised-” he mumbled as he swirled his finger along the top of his can. 

“Hey-” Lance added quietly as he snaked his way next to him, slipping an arm around his waist and pulled him close to face him.

“Lance I swear to god if Shiro-or Allura-” Keith laughed half heartedly before being shushed by Lance. 

“Let them find out!” he rolled his eyes as he stared into the other boy’s. 

Right on queue, Skinny Love by Bon Iver started playing from Lance’s summer mixtape. 

“Are you fucking-Bon Iver Lance? You are a college student!” Keith laughed, wholeheartedly this time. 

“You know you like it~C’MONN SKINNY LOVEE WHAT HAPPENED HEREEE!” Lance yelled while interlocking his fingers with Keith, spinning him side to side.

“Lance you're so dumb-” he kept laughing while playing along with his childish dance. 

“I know you love it~” he sang as he twirled Keith around and held him in his arms, a completely inappropriate dance move for the song but it was fine for them. 

Keith started laughing so hard he was actually snorting, Lance just smiled. The solo riff started and Lance took this chance and kiss him, cupping his face in his hands. He couldn't help but smile in the kiss, same with Keith who draped his arms across his shoulders. It almost felt as though time stopped for the both of them, their first kiss that wasn’t blocked by the taste of fishy lake water. But, they eventually parted from it, putting their foreheads together with smitten smiles up their cheeks. 

“That was the most cliché thing I have ever been apart of.” He sighed while giggling, Lance happy that he gets to witness his full smile, dimples and all. 

“You taste like root beer..” was all Lance managed to say with a chuckle. 

“Oh my god-” he rolled his eyes. 

Both of the boys were abruptly brought back to reality by a clapping sound, coming from Shiro who saw the majority of the thing. Keith's stomach completely dropped when he saw him. 

“Shiro?!” Lance shouted. 

“Hey boys~I didn’t mean to interrupt, it just felt appropriate because of that dance..was super adorable.” He smirked at Keith. 

“Oh fffuuu.” Keith grumbled while rubbing his face with his hand, completely filled with embarrassment. 

Lance glanced back at his now..boyfriend? He’ll have to ask about that later- but he looked at him, seeing that he was in no condition to talk right now.

“Does anyone else..know?” Shiro asked politely. 

“Just Pidge,” Lance answered.

“I won’t tell anyone unless you want to-but if you are going to, I would suggest doing it at the bonfire later.” 

 

/////

“Remember when we were scared shitless with Shiro saw us eating eachother’s faces to Bon Iver? Everytime I hear that, I’m just going to remember you even more. Sometimes, I just drive while listening to it-no destination-just driving. Anyways, 

I love you.”

/////


	6. -five-

The fire roared between all of them sitting in a circle around the pile of found sticks, Lance picking at his guitar that everyone forgot he brought. 

“Lance rock on!” Hunk laughed heartily as he slapped his back. 

Lance smiled down at the waist of his guitar. 

“Ah thanks man!” He chuckled along. 

Pidge sat next to Hunk, admiring a stick with a beetle crawling on it, adjusting her glasses occasionally.

Shiro and Allura sat next to each other on a wooden bench that wasn’t built to even support a small child. 

Keith sat along and just watched Lances fingers and how he was so focused on the strings-

“Allura, I can’t even begin to tell you how nice this is! “ Shiro exclaimed, nudging her shoulder. 

“Aw thanks Shiro! I thought it would be a good way to finally take a break from everything yknow...all the Galra and stuff.” She mumbled the last bit while sighing. 

Shiro stiffened up a bit at the statement, Pidge looked up from her stick.

Keith felt uncomfortable in his seat, focusing even more on Lance, who was seemingly having sex with him through his eyes. 

Oblivious to the tension, Hunk just happened to look up at the night sky, finding it beautiful. 

“You’re right...we’re finally free.” Shiro smiled as he looked down at the dirt shaking his head at the thought. 

Allura rubbed his back thoughtfully. 

Pidge, however, didn’t feel the same. She fidgeted with the stick and scoffed,

“Are we though?”

This caused Lance to glance at her, a hurt expression on his face because he knew exactly what she was about to mention. 

“Pidge..” Hunk started. 

“No Hunk, are we really though? I mean yeah for you! But-”She laughed sadly before she could continue, everyone looking at her with solemn faces.

“I still haven’t found my brother.” She was squeezing Hunk’s hand now.

“And I know he’s out there. Maybe not..alive! But he’s out there and he doesn’t know that I’m here! God do you know how much that sucks?!” She shouted, leaving a thick silence between the group, the only sound being the crackling of the fire.

“Pidge-” Allura sighed. 

“No, Allura.” Pidge snapped.

“I feel like I can add something considering my whole fucking world was taken away from me!” Allura blurted out. 

“You know what I just-” Pidge shuffled her way out of her seat and walked down to the dock by the lake, causing Allura to stand up, Shiro grabbing her wrist. 

“She needs this time by herself.” Hunk stated quietly, Allura sitting back down. 

By this time, Lance was far done playing his guitar, setting it off to the side.

“I-I’m sorry.” Allura stammered, her eyes welling up with tears. 

“No-It’s okay.” Lance consoled while smiling warmly. 

“I understand where you’re coming from-kindof- I mean, I had to leave my family here and it’s weird having that taken away from you. So I kinda understand.”  
Lance saying this caused Keith’s stomach to completely sink, he truly realized what he was in for. He had to change the subject before his mind got completely foggy. 

“I’m dating Lance.” He finally blurted, everyone turning to him. 

Even Shiro furrowed his brow at the timing. 

“What?” Allura asked, mid cry. 

“Keith.” Lance mumbled, giving him a stern look. 

“When did this happen?!” Hunk asked, shocked.

“I don’t-what else am I supposed to say? I don’t know how to deal with this crap. Like-I know this is hell for all of you. Allura lost her family, Shiro lost his arm for Christ’s sake. But, I can’t help but feel responsible for all of this!” Keith ranted.

“What do you mean?” Lance interrupted.

“I mean-” He started.

“I’m gonna check on Pidge.” Allura mumbled as she walked off, gradually letting go of Shiro’s hand.

“I don’t-I really wouldn’t want to talk about it now Lance.”

“I want to know.” Shiro demanded, causing goosebumps to raise on Keith’s arms. 

“Um-”

Shortly after Keith began speaking, Allura was heard yelling in the distance.

“PIDGE!” 

Shiro quickly got up and ran in their direction, as well as Hunk.

For Keith, almost all time has stopped and everything was spinning around him, everything was blurry. 

Lance looked back at Keith for one more second but finally took off to see what was going on. 

Keith was speechless, stuck to his seat.

/////

“Yeah uh- not much to say about that one. It was crazy and I don’t really..like talking about it?”

/////


	7. -six-

The smell of hospitals was always very haunting to Keith. It was so sterile and there was nothing wrong except for everything that was happening behind the doors. Currently, he found himself sitting on the floor outside the room, outside of the door with the random number the doctors pulled out of their asses-everything felt blurry and heavy. Lance was the last one to walk out of the room, glancing at Keith by the door before walking somewhere else. To Keith, this was his queue to walk in.   
Pidge looked sullen in her hospital bed, her arm connected to an IV. This all made Keith sick to his stomach. Taking a seat in the chair next to her, he mustered out a quiet “hey.”

“Hey..” Pidge sighed in response.

Keith opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted.

“You’re not gonna give me a petty speech are you?” She asked with a bitterness that set Keith aback. 

“I wasn’t really planning on it-” He stuttered.

“Good.”

Between them, there was a tension so heavy it would probably choke anyone who came into the room unprovoked. 

“I know you would understand Keith-out of everyone.” She stated as she turned to look at him. 

“I don't-I don't understand.” He admitted.

She let out a sad chuckle, “I tried to drown myself Keith.” 

“Pidge-Why, I’m sorry but I don’t-” He fumbled over his words, her honesty making him uneasy. 

“Face it Keith, you want to go too-I’m not stupid. I know the signs, I know the body language.” She reached out her hand and placed it on top of his. 

“I don’t think you’re a liability Keith.” Pidge smiled tiredly. 

“Pidge-I” Keith removed his hand from her and stood up, borderline hyperventilating. 

He shoved himself through the door, greeted by everyone else.

“Keith..are you okay?” Allura asked.

He just looked at Lance then her with fear in his eyes. 

“No-n-no I'm” He heaved as he pushed them out of the way harshly to make it to the bathroom. 

As the door closed behind him, there was a ringing in his ears he couldn’t stop, everything in front of him was spinning. He slid down the wall, choking on a sob he concealed for a while.

“She was right damn it. She’s right she’s right she’s right!” He exclaimed as he pounded his fist on the beige cinder block walls.

Mid break down, Lance walked into the room and rushed in front Keith and grabbed his shoulders. 

“Holy shit Keith!” He shouted, not necessarily making anything better.

“She was right!” He blubbered over the tears, his breath staggered. 

“Who’s right? Keith you have to tell me what’s going on!” Lance professed, kneeling on the ground in front of him. 

“Do you think I’m a liability?” Keith asked with dread in his voice. 

Silence.

“Keith I-”

“Am I a liability Lance?” He repeated.

He couldn’t help but think of them in the boat or them dancing together by the fridge, causing him to cry again, leaving Lance to sit right next to him, their knees touching. 

“Why do you think that?” Lance asked softly. 

“Because it just replays in my head over and over and I can’t help but think that you would believe it. Everyone believes it. No one’s telling me I’m wrong so I must be right? Right?” Keith asked, almost incoherent.

Lance said nothing, but instead wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

“I love you.”

Those words radiated through his skull and filled the silence in the empty room. 

Keith didn’t verbally say anything but instead, laid his head on Lance’s shoulder, tears still streaming down his face. 

Lance let his head rest against the wall and consoled, “Tomorrow is a new sun Keith. But for now, we’re gonna have to watch the stars for tonight even though they witnessed something horrible.”

 

////

I’m glad I really got to see /you/ that night. I really do love you and I don’t regret saying it early either. 

*sigh*

It did lead to some nasty things.

But- 

Yeah.

////


	8. -seven-

Keith sat at the kitchen table alone with a cup of coffee, steam hitting his face while watching the sun rise slowly emerge while For Emma was droning on Lance’s little radio in the back. Bruises scattered up his neck, the big shirt he was wearing sagged along his shoulders, exposing the ones on his collarbones. He felt like he was on a high. He could close his eyes and everything would be in place. 

-  
Lance’s hands slid into Keith’s, keeping his arms up while being pinned to the mattress, shirts off and all. Leaving soft kisses down his neck, Lance looked up at Keith who was still smiling.

“Are you sure, are you in a good headspace?” Lance asked, concern lingering on his words.

“I needed a good cry”, he smiled slightly.  
-  
He took another sip of his coffee, admiring how the birds sounded from outside the window. 

-  
Keith looked at the boy next to him, the moonlight slipping between the blinds bouncing off his eyes, his hair matted to his face from sweat. Lance was fast asleep, a small smile still apparent. Keith averted his gaze to the ceiling, admiring every crack on the wooden surface.

-

Keith's thoughts were interrupted by Pidge’s voice chiming in. 

“Hey Keith, what has you up so early?” She asked, he glanced over and noticed she still had her hospital band on. 

“Nothing really, just wanted to see the sunrise for once.”

The sound of a chair gliding against the polished floor followed, as well as Pidge taking a seat next to him.

“Heard you freaked out last night.” She sighed.

He took one last sip before answering, “Yeah I did-I almost needed it though. I bottled everything up and it just didn’t-it didn’t work out.” 

She nodded in understanding. 

“Sorry if I wigged you out-” She apologized, running a hand through her hair. 

“It’s okay- “ Keith shrugged while setting the mug down. 

Surprisingly, nothing was said about Keith’s physical state-just peaceful silence shared between the two.

They both turned around to the sound of the stairs creaking, it was Allura. 

She just had a big shirt and underwear on, paying no mind really. She poured herself a mug of coffee and took a seat across from them on the table, contently sipping. 

“Well-” She smirked behind her mug, looking Keith up and down.

“Oh shut up!” Keith chuckled, Allura giggling. 

“What are you guys yucking it up for?” Hunk asked while joining the table.  
When he joined, everything seemed normal again to Keith. He was content. It felt like when they all had pancakes together. Everything was in its right place and it needed to stay that way.  
Out of the blue, Keith felt arms drape across his shoulders from behind.

“Hey, Lance-” He smiled. 

“How’d you know?” Lance smirked.

“Who else would’ve done it?” Keith joked. 

“Okay, I guess you’re right.” He sighed as he took a spot next to Keith, glancing at him from the side, a smirk still plastered on his face. 

//////

I remember that night so well..hehe-God, I’m blushing thinking about it!

//////


	9. -eight-

Shiro sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. Almost as if on queue, Allura walks in and finds her way next to him. 

“Hey what’s eating you?” She asked while rubbing the small of his back.

He sat up and swatted her hand away.

“I just-I can’t stop thinking about Pidge yknow..I was kindof responsble-” He sighed.

“What makes you responsible?” She asked while crossing her arms. 

“I dunno it-it just feels that way alright? Shit Allura, I knew Matt, her brother. Seeing her like this fucking kills me! There’s a part in me that is sure that he’s dead- but am I going to tell her that?!” He raised his voice slightly, causing Allura to put her arm back in her lap.

“It would almost give her a sense of closure Shiro. Yeah, It’s not what we’re gonna want to tell her...but, keeping her set on this pointless journey is only going to leave her more than disappointed Shiro.” She suggested sadly, looking up at him. 

He chuckled pitifully and shook his head.  
“I can’t-” He stuttered.

“Shiro, my whole world was taken away from me. If someone would’ve told me that would happen-I would’ve been torn apart yes...but I would’ve been more prepared..mentally. The more you keep her on the edge like this..it’s only going to get worse-”

Shiro interrupted, “I KNOW Allura. I also think we need to talk about-us.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair.

“Okay, whatever. It’s whatever! This whole trip is fucked anyway why the hell not? God, we’re on earth for such a small period of time. I was right-it sucks doesn’t it? I’m just-” She huffed as she stomped out of the room, leaving Shiro by himself with his thoughts.


	10. -nine-

Acoustic ballads played over the stereo with Keith in the driver’s seat and Lance in the passenger.

“I can’t believe Shiro made /us/ go into town and get groceries” Lance groaned teasingly.

Keith just smiled softly, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Yeah considering that it’s like-” He had to glance at the radio for the time.  
“7 o’clock at night.” Keith chuckled as he reached behind him in the backseat, his one hand gripping the wheel and pulled out two beers. 

“Here-” Keith said as he gestured a can towards Lance, keeping his eyes on the road. 

Lance laughed and hesitantly took it.

“Did you snatch these from the house?” Lance asked while opening the can and taking a swig.

“Yeah-” Keith muttered while opening his with one hand, something that came from practice.

“I don’t think Shiro and Allura are in good terms right now.” Keith shrugged while smirking, taking a drink of his beer.

“Really?! How could you tell?” Lance asked, obviously invested.

“There was just..something /off/ about them. Like..every time they’re in the same room they act all weird and distant..” He stated as he furrowed his brows at the thought. 

“Man..” Lance sighed as he slumped in his seat.  
“What?” Keith asked, averting his eyes off the road for a second to look at Lance, who was looking out the window. 

“I just feel like..ever since we got back..it’s been weird.. Everyone’s been off.” Lance admitted, looking over at Keith.

“Yeah...I guess you’re right.” Keith agreed as he narrowed his eyes on the road, which was a very empty lane.

“Are you going the right way to the store?” Lance asked with concern.

“OH we’re not going to the store.” He smirked as he off roaded into a patch of grass beside a chainlink fence that guarded a corn field. 

“Keith..what is this?” Lance laughed nervously.

“A date.” Keith stated simply as he turned off the car and lugged up his backpack from the backseat.

“What kind of-” Lance giggled as he hopped out of the car shortly after Keith. 

They both found their way standing in front of the fence. Without hesitation, Keith threw his backpack over.

“Oh hell no-” Lance’s eyes widened as he realized that he was gonna have to climb.

“C’mon babe!” Keith giggled as he squatted down and folded his hands for Lance to step up.

“Keith this is very illegal.” Lance crossed his arms.

“Lance, we literally just drank in the car and we’re teenagers.” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Just c’mon.”

Lance sighed and then placed his foot in Keith’s hands-The dirty bottom of his sneakers definitely leaving a mark.

“Okay on three I’m gonna launch you.” Keith warned.

“Keith.”

“OnetwoTHREE!” Keith shouted as he lifted his arms up, causing Lance to shoot up and hold on to the fence bar, finally finding the courage to swing his leg over.

“Keith?”

“Uh huh?”

“I think I’m stuck-” Lance stuttered as he clung onto the bar. 

“That cannot feel good on your crotch!” Keith laughed.

“Keith this is serious..”

“You’re just gonna have to swing your other leg over alright?” Keith gigged, finding this extremely entertaining.”

“Alright-” Lance began before he yelped, darting towards the ground with a thud.

Keith laughed while seamlessly climbing up the fence and landed on his two feet.

“I really hate you-” Lance groaned as he stood up and brushed off his jeans.

“I know you mean love~” Keith sang as he slung his backpack on his shoulder and started walking towards and open spot in the field. 

“Also, how is this a date?” Lance asked, begrudgingly following him.

“You’ll seeeeee!” Keith chuckled as he found a spot and sat down his bag. 

Then, he took out a blanket he shoved in the bag and set it up as well as a battery powered lantern and turned it on next to the blanket. Finally, he took out Lance’s stereo and turned on the music. Like suspected, his tape of For Emma, Forever Ago.

Lance couldn’t help the huge smile growing on his face as he watched Keith sit and pat the spot next to him. 

“Keith..I-” He stuttered, almost speechless as he sat next to him.

“This is so nice!” He shouted, still a huge smile on his face.

“You think?” He asked, smiling himself.

“No one’s ever done anything like this for me..” He stated quietly as he looked up at the sky, the stars starting to show. 

“They’ve wasted the opportunity.” Keith teased as he pulled out a bottle of white wine out of his bag that somehow did not break-as well as his pocketknife. 

“Now I just think you’re trying to get me drunk.” Lance laughed as Keith smirked while opening the bottle with his pocketknife, stabbing the cork.

“I didn’t find any glasses so I have coffee mugs..” He shrugged as he got two small mugs from his bag-still not sure how they weren’t broken. 

Keith poured some into a mug and handed it to Lance who received it with two hands as if it was actually hot. Then, he poured some for himself before resting the bottle against his back so it won’t spill. Keith couldn’t help but admire Lance. 

“Hey..” Keith started.

Lance looked up from his mug.

“You’re really cute.” Keith giggled,

Lance giggled and kept drinking.

“You’re hot~” He teased.

“No but seriously, I forgot to say it earlier in the hospital. But I love you Lance..I don’t wanna say ‘too’ because it seems condescending but..I love you. You’re one of the few things that makes me happy.” Keith smiled as he set his mug down.

“Is that really how you feel about me?” Lance asked.   
“Keith?....”

“Yes. Yes it is..and sometimes it’s so overwhelming that there’s nothing else I want in the world than to just hold you..and for you to hold me and everything is good. You make everything good Lance..” Keith took the weight off of his shoulders. He never let himself be vulnerable with this but with Lance, it was okay. 

Lance just sat there, taking it all in. He covered his mouth as his eyes started to well up with tears.

“Hey don’t cry!” Keith exclaimed as he rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Nono..it’s a good cry I promise.” He smiled while wiping away a tear.

“It’s just-no one has said that to me ever in my life. A-and I feel the same way about you! It’s nuts..I don’t deserve this..like..this is something that only happens in movies this is kindof ridiculous how I could wake up any minute and how this could be a dream.” He shook his head in disbelief and looked up at Keith.

Keith smiled but then looked like he remembered something, then looked in his bag.

“Hold that thought Lance.”

After about 30 seconds, he found what he was looking for and clenched his fist around it. He then looked at Lance who still had innocent tear tracks down his face.

“Um-” Keith started with a slight smile.  
“My dad uh..when I was younger-before the garrison and everything..He gave me a dog tag chain he had when he was younger to like..pass on the legacy.” He exhaled heavily as he opened his fist to a silver chain with a pendant at the bottom. 

Lance was just silent. 

“I want you to have it Lance. You’re all the family I’ve got and I want it to stay that way.” He sniffed as he uncoiled the necklace.

“Keith I can’t-” Lance argued.

“No..I want you to have it.” Keith said quietly as he reached over and put it over Lance’s head.

Lance took the pendant between his fingers and looked at Keith, his eyes glassy from tears-happy ones. He smiled and enveloped Keith in the most passionate hug he’s ever felt in his life

“You get to have a piece of me wherever you go..”

“Thank you Keith…” Lance muffled in his shoulder.

Keith ran a hand through Lance’s hair and held him tight.


	11. -ten-

They packed everything into the car, playfully pushing each other on the way. Also, Lance was now wearing Keith’s flannel because he admitted to being cold halfway through the bottle of wine they were drinking. It was almost midnight as they started driving down the street lamp lined road with occasional trees here and there. Both of them were absolutely smitten and tastefully buzzed from Keith’s illegal supply of alcohol and both high off of each other. Lance cuddled himself in the flannel as he leaned back in the seat. Zooming down the empty lanes, Lance stuck his arm out the window and felt the wind rush through his fingers while the booming music, the overplayed Skinny Love, filled the empty space. Obnoxiously singing, the two could hardly notice that they were so close to a traffic light that happened to turn red.   
Almost in slow motion, Keith was the first one to notice and slams on the brake so hard the car nearly turns sideways.

He threw his arm over Lance and pushed him against his seat.

“LANCE HOLD ON!”

Lance’s heart was racing.

The truck to their left was too fast.

Lance’s head hit his window.

A ringing filled his ear then everything turned black.


	12. -eleven-

Lance woke up to the view of a metal ceiling and Shiro, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge hovering above him-an oxygen mask on his face, and the sound of sirens were the only thing he could hear.

“Thank God you’re awake!” Allura shouted, but it only translated into a muffled blob of sound.

Lance turned his head and saw Pidge clinging to Hunk.

He cringed at his numbing headache but only one thing was on his mind.

“Where’s Keith?” He grunted.

“Let’s not worry about him right now honey! We need to get to the hospital-” Allura tried to console.

“Where ...the fuck...is Keith?” Lance asked in intervals, having to take a breath in between each breath due to being overwhelmed with everything that was happening. 

Everyone had scared looks on their faces as they looked at each other for support of what to say.

He sat up and took the mask off, causing everyone to jump to him. But really, Lance only got out of this with a concussion, nothing too major besides that and a couple of bumps and bruises.   
“No!” He shouted before he looked out the window of the back of the ambulance to see another one, wheeling someone on a gurney into the back with the lights and sirens on-meaning there was a life threatening situation. 

“FuckFUCKFUCK!” Lance shouted incoherently as he managed to bust through the two doors and hop off the ledge. 

With all the adrenaline and built up rage he held in him, he used all he had to sprint towards the ambulance that was racing away.

“KEITH!” He yelled over and over until his vocal chords were seemingly raw, and he kept running until his knees couldn’t take it anymore and wiped out onto the barren road.

His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he could only focus on the distant light of the ambulance getting smaller and smaller. Out of everything he could do, he just stayed on the ground and waiting for the emergency crew to come and pick him up.

 

//// 

If we could’ve cut that part out of the night….I would’ve kept everything else and would’ve tried to hold onto it forever...goddamn cars-they’re so dumb. Wish we could go back to space when we didn’t have to worry about this shit.

////


	13. -twelve-

Lance sat on the couch in the cabin, just getting off the phone with the hospital.  
He couldn’t feel anything.

He wasn’t mad.

He wasn’t upset.

He was nothing.

Fumbling with his stereo next to him, He took out the Bon Iver tape and put it on the table. But, taking another look at it, Lance picked it up and realized that there was writing with sharpie over the cover art.

“Tomorrow is a new sun Lance. But for now, we’re gonna have to watch the stars for tonight even though they witnessed something horrible.  
Love,  
Keith

P.s-Thank you for showing me this album, I’ve listened to it on repeat when you’re not around”

Lance smiled, but couldn’t help but stop the tsunami of tears streaming down his face.

Sooner rather than later, Pidge was found sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. 

Nothing needed to be said-nothing could’ve been said anyway.

When he closed his eyes, 

He saw Keith on the boat

In his pajama pants

On the shore

 

And he smiled.


	14. -epilogue-

The reception was definitely a weird thing for Lance to handle. Everyone had forced smiles on their face. It was also weird for Lance to see his family again, but it was nice to see them meet everyone. He sat alone in a fold out chair that was a part of a collection of them by some long tables. He just tried to call Keith but decided to leave a voicemail because there was nothing else he could do at this point.  
Fidgeting in his hand was the silver pendant that had the last name “Kogane” etched in the back. Everything just seemed to blur by until the music turned to its next song,

Skinny Love by Bon Iver.

Causing Lance to look up and clutch his pendant even harder, his family looking at him with solemn smiles and Shiro about to change the song considering he knew the sentiment behind it.

“Nono...keep it on. It’s a good song.”

Lance managed to mutter out, before he got up, scooted his chair in, and walked over to his family. And on the table, his phone was faced up, showing the sent voicemail notification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! I put a lot of time into this and I really hope you guys like it. If you want, give my blog @pidge-gundersucc a follow and ask any questions regarding the fic or anything really!


End file.
